


Soft spot

by Alliecat88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliecat88/pseuds/Alliecat88
Summary: AU ending to 13x22. Sam gets stuck in Apocalypse world with Lucifer and Michael, both still hell-bent on crossing over, but for very different reasons. Sam must struggle to keep his sanity and stay alive until he can get back to Dean and the rest of his family, and with the help of the archangel Gabriel he might stand a chance.





	1. Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a one-shot, still might be. But the idea caught hold and I couldn't stop writing. If I continue, this would be a WIP with sporadic updates. The tags will be updated as I go along. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, except to Hell for hurting these boys even more than they already have been, but I have a loose idea of how I want the plot to go. Please enjoy this chapter though and let me know what you think. I have no beta so all errors are my own.

“How did you think this was gonna end?” Sam sneered staring at Lucifer, whose eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

Sam pushed him to the ground and turned to the portal ready to walk in, when he felt a constricting pressure wrap around his lungs, the pain making him gasp and collapse to the ground. He lay on the dirt floor gasping for air, his eyes wide with fright watching as the portal began to close.

‘No. Nonononono Dean. Dean please, I’m still here.’

He tried to crawl to the portal but the pressure around his chest spread to the rest of his body, paralyzing him with pain. Tears sprang to Sam’s eyes as the portal closed with a snap, the pressure finally releasing him right after.  Sam took a gulping breath of air, his chest heaving as he tried to get oxygen back into his system, the tears finally falling in rivulets down his cheeks.

‘They left me here…?’ Sam stood up on shaky legs, staring at the patch of forest the portal used to be, his chest letting out small wheezing breaths after each inhale.

“Oh, Sam. You thought you could teach my brother a lesson?” Sam stilled as his mind finally caught up with where he had been left, and with whom.

He turned slowly to face Michael, tensing as the archangel began to approach him. He flinched violently as Michael grabbed his chin and forced him to kneel on the ground. He struggled to move but found his limbs paralyzed once more. Michael smirked down at him, his eyes cold and his fingers digging into the soft skin of Sam’s cheeks and chin.

“Lucifer is MY brother. An ape like you has no place even speaking to him, much less teaching him a lesson. That’s my job Samuel.” Sam wrenched his head from Michael’s grip, his now dry eyes glaring up at the archangel, hands clenched tight with anger.

“If you’re gonna kill me, just do it.” Michael laughed and turned away as Sam stared in confusion, struggling in his psychic binds when his back turned. Michael walked back to where Lucifer still lay on the forest ground, watching the scene in front of him with calculating eyes.

“No Samuel,” he said as he approached Lucifer, his eyes not leaving his brother’s face. “See I still need to go to your world, and you,” Michael turned here and grinned at Sam, “you will be excellent leverage against your family.”

“No!” Sam yelled, his body red with exertion as he tried to fight his binds, his breath harsh and fast. He grunted as Michael pushed him face-down on the ground, his power holding Sam in a tight grip. Sam turned his head and saw Gabriel’s body, still laying where he fell. He clenched his eyes shut and turned away.

‘I’m so sorry Gabe,’ Sam thought as he opened his eyes once more to look at the fallen archangel.

‘More blood on my hands, more unnecessary sacrifices,’ He thought bitterly as he craned his head to watch as Michael turned back to Lucifer, the grin gone from the older archangel’s face.

“Now Lu, what to do with you little brother?” Michael asked softly, the forest quiet and still as the brothers spoke.

“Hey, hey Michael. Let’s…Can we talk?” Michael cocked an eyebrow at Lucifer, face skeptical already.

“I might be listening.” Lucifer grinned.

“Look I don’t wanna _ugh_ ,” Lucifer grunted as he stood up, his hand covering his wound carefully, “rain on your parade or take your spotlight bro. I just want to be with my son. So, let’s make a deal, huh?” Lucifer stepped closed to Michael, his brother eyeing him warily.

“Let me help you to help me to help you, am I right? Let’s go over there together. You can conquer and rule and enslave all the apes you want. Hell erase ‘em for all I care. Dad’s worst creation ever if you ask me, you know this I know you do.” Lucifer pointed at Michael as he eyed the blond archangel, his face inscrutable.

“I’ll help you fight, bada bing bada boom we win against the humans. Then, when it’s all said and done, you just let my son and I have a piece of the planet to settle on and you can have the rest. Whaddya say bro?” Sam’s eyes were wide as he had listened to Lucifer but at this last piece he couldn’t help but yell. ‘No, they can’t. Dean. Mom. Cas…Jack.’

“No! You will nev…” Sam choked as his voice was snapped away by Lucifer, the archangel looking at him disappointedly.

“Sammy, the grown-ups are talking,” Lucifer said before turning back to his brother.

“All you want is to be with your son? You don’t desire to rule Earth? Heaven? Hell? You desire nothing else brother?” Lucifer stared at Michael before glancing back at Sam, eyes catching his. Sam tensed at the look in the archangel’s blue eyes, cold and smug.

‘Don’t. He can’t. I can’t. Not again’ He clenched his eyes shut and turned away to avoid Lucifer’s gaze.

“What are you gonna do with Sammy?” Michael’s lip curled at Lucifer’s question.

“Your obsession with that boy disturbs me. But you can have him once I have won against that rebellion of theirs, or what’s left of him.” He sneered looking at his younger sibling.

Sam shook his head roughly, his hair dipping at the ends with sweat from his struggles. He wished he could close his ears, needing to tune out the two celestial beings that were currently discussing their future torture of him.

‘Oh god, Dean please, where are you?’ But Sam already knew where he was, and why he hadn’t come back. The only archangel grace in both worlds was right in front of him now that Gabriel was dead. There would be no way for Dean and Cas to cross back over and save him; even if they could, they couldn’t face down two archangels alone. Sam let out a silent sob as he realized the only way to the other world was with Lucifer and Michael.

“Hear that Sammy,” Lucifer said looking at Sam’s now upturned face, his usual hazel eyes a pale green in their sorrow and fear, “we get to be bunk buddies again.” Sam’s stomach heaved at the outright glee in his voice. He trembled with exhaustion and fear as Lucifer turned back to Michael, the older archangel’s gaze on the fallen Gabriel.

“Now, what to do with our brother?” Lucifer looked at Michael in surprise.

“What, you wanna bring him back? You just killed him, plus he’s soft on the mud monkeys, he’d never agree to your plan bro.” Michael looked away from Gabriel, meeting Lucifer’s gaze.

“I don’t need him to join us, he just needs to cooperate. It will be easier to bring him back and keep his grace for ourselves than to use ours for the spell to cross to the other world. I can use his grace to destroy that world Lu. I can put these pitiful creatures out of their misery. I can lead the angels to glory and remake the Heavens and the Earth.” Lucifer nodded, his face thoughtful and contemplative before responding. Sam listened in horrified silence. Gabe had just left a life of torture, to bring him back only to do it again was cruel in a way he thought only Lucifer had been.

“Oh hey, I’m all for this plan to take over and finally get rid of Dad’s pets. I mean, to be honest, I couldn’t have planned a better one myself and I have! It’s just _tsk,”_ Lucifer sucked his teeth as he glanced at Gabriel’s body before looking back at Michael, “it’s just that it’s Gabe. He’s such a pain in the ass, he won’t cooperate Mike. I should know! I had to kill him myself last time.” Lucifer sighed as if killing his brother had been a chore instead of cold blooded murder.

Michael looked back at Sam for the first time since their conversation started, his eyes dark and thoughtful.  Sam’s eyes shot open as he felt the archangel’s power lift his body in the air and pull him towards the brothers. He choked as Michael wrapped his right hand around Sam’s throat and lifted him up in the air, his own hands now free to grasp and claw at Michael’s outstretched arm.

Sam let out a gurgle as Michael squeezed tightly for a few moments before loosening enough to allow him to breathe in, his chest heaving and his legs straining to touch the ground to get some leverage. Michael’s eyes roved over Sam’s struggling form, his gaze resting on Sam’s eyes for a moment longer, as if looking for something he couldn’t see.

Lucifer stared as Michael turned away from Sam and back at Gabriel, a snap from his other hand breaking the silence of the forest. A loud boom shook the ground under the trio, and a brilliant blue light began to shine in the sky above them.

“Michael?” Lucifer asked right before a high-pitched ringing began to fill the forest. Sam let go of Michael and covered his ears with his hands, his eyes clenched shut as the light threatened to burn them right out of his sockets. The ringing reached a pinnacle high and Sam felt himself screaming in pain as his ears began to drip blood, the noise canceling out his cries. The forest suddenly fell quiet, Sam’s screams echoing in the stillness.

“Man, I really missed that sound Sammy,” Lucifer cooed as Sam shivered in disgust. Michael finally dropped Sam on the ground once more, Sam’s legs unable to hold him after the strain that had been put on them. Sam trembled in the dirt for a moment before sitting up painfully. He lifted his eyes up and startled at the sight before him. The light had disappeared and, in its place, now stood Gabriel, his amber eyes wide with shock as he stared at Michael.

“Hello little brother. How was the nap? You and I need to talk I think,” Michael said, his voice quiet and deep as he took a step towards Gabriel. Gabriel’s gaze flitted behind Michael to Sam’s lean form sprawled on the ground, the youngest Winchester gazing at the archangel in disbelief and hope. Gabriel’s face fell as he took in the state of Sam, eyes red rimmed and bruises already popping up on his neck from Michael’s grasp.

“Sammy, are you ok?” Sam’s lips quirked up at the concern in Gabriel’s voice. It was good to hear the archangel’s voice again, he had just been getting used to it. Sam and Gabriel both flinched back when Lucifer let out a small chuckle, the devil’s eyes red as he began to walk towards Sam. Sam tried to scramble back but Lucifer grabbed him by his hair and dragged him forward. Sam cried out in pain as he tried to rip the archangel’s hand from his hair.

“Leave him alone Lucifer!” Michael arched a brow at Gabriel’s outburst, the youngest brother’s amber eyes glowing with grace in his anger at Sam’s mistreatment. Lucifer looked up at Michael with a smirk.

“Told ya. Soft spot.”


	2. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer discuss terms. Sam is used as an example of what will happen if Gabriel disagrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is late but I am halfway through chapter 3 so that's good. Thanks for the awesome comments and kudos. I appreciate the appreciation! I'm still trying to find my writing style, its been a long time since I'v written a multi-chaptered story and I'm trying to find a groove again so bear with me through my learning experience. I do not have a beta so please keep that in consideration and thanks again. Please enjoy the chapter. :)

Chapter 2 Cooperation

Gabriel turned his eyes to Lucifer, the older archangel smirking as he met his gaze. Gabriel growled in his throat as he broke the eye contact and looked to Michael, Sam still struggling slightly in his grip.

Sam.

Gabriel’s eyes softened as he took in the younger Winchester’s battered and bruised form. His brothers had already worked him over in the small amount of time that had passed after his death. He also noticed that he was alone, Dean nowhere to be seen.

Had they just left Sam here? Had Dean? Gabriel knew the elder Winchester would move Heaven and Earth for his brother. Practically had already. Maybe his brothers had killed him? The sound of his brother’s voice jolted him from his thoughts and he looked back at Michael to see him walking towards him, dragging Sam Winchester’s kicking form.

“Gabriel. I’m disappointed in you. First you abandon us and then I see you for the first time in millennia and it’s with this filth?” Sam whined as Michael shook him, his eyes fluttering as he fought unconsciousness, his hands beginning to go limp on Michael’s sleeve. Gabriel watched as Michael dropped Sam, who hit the ground with an ‘oomph.’ Gabriel began to take a step forward but stopped at Michaels sharp gaze at him.

“That you would choose these animals over your own family?”

“What can I say? They’re not assholes like you for starters.” Gabriel flinched as an ugly look crossed Michael’s face and he kicked Sam in the stomach. Sam gasped, his hands curling around his middle as he tried to roll into himself.

“Careful, Gabriel,” Michael said, his tone soft but his eyes dark with anger. “I brought you back, I can kill you again without a second thought.” Gabriel arched an eyebrow, feigning nonchalance.

“Well, go ahead then bro. What do you need me for?” Gabriel said as he tried and failed to keep his gaze off Sam, but the man’s wheezing breaths were beginning to concern him. He looked up at Michael in time to see him watching them, his brown eyes piercing.

“We just want your cooperation little brother. We need to crossover and you’re gonna help.” Lucifer strolled over next to Sam as he answered Gabriel, stooping down to run his fingers through Sam’s hair. Gabe watched as Sam flinched away from Lucifer, hazel eyes glaring up. Lucifer back handed Sam, who went sprawling on the forest floor. Lucifer grinned at Gabriel.

“Just needs a firm hand, he’s a slow learner ain’tcha Sammy?” Gabriel barely contained his anger as he turned to Michael.

“This proposition...what is it?” Gabriel asked through clenched teeth, his vessel shaking with the strain of holding back his grace. He didn’t stand a chance against his brothers, and even though he wanted to run, he knew he couldn’t leave Sam. Sam Winchester, his usually large form looked so small compared to the archangels near him, and Gabriel would be damned if he would leave him here to their anger alone.

“We need your grace to open the portal to the other world and keep it open.” Gabriel paled. They wanted to drain him of his grace, again. Gabriel closed his eyes as he remembered the years of solitude and torture under Asmodeus. How it felt to have his grace slowly drained over time until he was practically… He opened his eyes and looked over at Sam, his unconscious form covered in bruises and blood, and sighed.

“If I help?” Michael let out a chuckle.

“Negotiating little brother? We don’t negotiate either you cooperate, or we make sure the last thing you hear before you die is Sam Winchester screaming in agony.” Gabriel startled as Sam let out a gasp right then, and he looked to see him writhing on the ground clutching his throat while Lucifer’s eyes glowed red. Gabriel took a step to go forward and was sent flying back by Michael. By the time Gabriel had gotten back up Sam had stopped screaming and lay there passed out from the pain once more. Gabriel glared as Lucifer smirked.

“Whoops, hand slipped. Next time though, it might slip a little further.”

“I believe we have made our point clear Gabriel, now choose. Will you cooperate?” Gabriel clenched his hands and gave a stiff nod, his eyes dark with anger and fear.

                “Good. You can take care of your pet now Gabriel. You will be responsible for him; if he disappears or you help him escape, there will be no mercy for you brother.” Lucifer stepped away with his hands up as Gabriel rushed to Sam to check his injuries.

“Do what you need to get him moving then we leave. Lucifer we will need to gather the ingredients for the spell and begin to rally the troops together for an attack once we finish off that rebellion.”

“And my son?” Michaels lip curled at the mention of the Nephilim.

“He is yours as I said, him and the mud monkey.” They continued to talk but Gabriel had already tuned them out as he looked over the human in his care. Gabriel took note of his major injuries: ribs broken, internal bruising and bleeding in his lungs and stomach, throat practically crushed, not to mention the multiple bruises on his body. He let out a shaky breath as he called to his brothers.

“He needs healing or he’s gonna die.”

“So, heal him.” Michael said, looking affronted at being asked to heal the human.

“My grace…. I don’t…” Lucifer walked back over to them, laughing as he saw Gabriel curl protectively over Sam.

“Little bro, what could you possibly do to me in your weakened state hmm?” Gabriel’s face burned with shame as Lucifer squatted down in front of Sam and placed his palm on Sam’s forehead, sending healing grace throughout his body. Sam let out a low moan as he began to wake up, his eyes fluttering as he tried to regain consciousness. The sight of Lucifer in front of him caught his eyes and he jolted up, breath fast and shallow.

“What are you doing?” He whispered as he massaged his throat, the bruises a stark contrast to his skin, which was pale from blood loss and shock.

“I healed you Sammy! I had to cause someone’s low on mojo,” Lucifer sang the last part as he walked back to Michael. “Let’s go boys.”

“I’m sorry Sam, you were dying. I don’t have much grace in me right now.” Gabriel scanned Sam’s injuries again and was relieved to see the major ones had been healed, though Lucifer had left the bruises on his throat and the rest of his body.

“Gabe,” Sam croaked out “why didn’t you leave?” Gabriel looked away from Sam as he helped him stand on still shaky legs.

“Don’t talk Sam, save your strength for what’s to come.” Gabriel had no doubt they would be tortured, either for information or just because his brothers were sadistic assholes, didn’t matter. What mattered was keeping Sam alive until he could get him back to the other side, he owed the man that much for pulling him out of his headspace. Gabriel let Sam lean on him as he walked them over to the archangels. Sam looked down at Gabriel with so much trust and gratitude that Gabriel couldn’t look at him and instead turned towards Michael, who was staring at Sam with an indecipherable look. Lucifer on the other hand had nothing but malice and glee in his face as he pulled Sam and Gabriel towards them forming a small circle.  Sam let out a small whimper as Lucifer’s grabbed his arm tight, no doubt causing more bruising.

“Shh Sammy. Oh, I missed this, your sweet soft face and hair,” Lucifer said as he leaned in and began sniffing Sam’s hair. Sam yelped as Gabriel jerked him back, away from Lucifer’s grasp,

“You can’t keep him safe forever Gabe, he’s mine.”        

“Shut up Lucifer,” Gabriel retorted.

“Enough. Both of you. Fighting over this ape…” Michael shook his head. “Let’s go brothers.” He grabbed Gabriel and Lucifer by the shoulder and then they left in a flutter of wings, the forest now quiet in their absence.


	3. Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel chat. Lucifer makes an appearance and it doesn't end well for Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Wow thank you so much for all the support and nice comments. What started as one-shot has really grown. I've got about five chapters written so far and still going! Please keep the comments coming I appreciate any feedback or if you see any errors please let me know as I am my own beta. I have a chapter coming up that shows how the other side is doing without Sam. Hint: Not good. Also, those tags are gonna start coming into play real soon so fair warning. Please enjoy this update. :)

 

 

Sam jolted awake, his eyes immediately taking in the unfamiliar surroundings, He was in a cell, the stone walls and metal bars on the door a dead giveaway. He groaned as he rolled over to sit up, his bruises reminding him of the earlier beating he had taken.

“How ya feeling Sammy?” Sam looked up to see Gabriel sitting on the other side of the cell, his hands in silver cuffs.  Sam gave a soft huff as he shuffled to put his back against the wall, long legs splayed out in front of him facing the archangel.

“Been better,” he croaked out. Sam’s gaze roved over the smaller man, checking for any injuries.

“Eyes up here Sam.” Sam’s eyes snapped up, his face hot as he met Gabriel’s smiling face.

“Michael? Lucifer…?” Sam asked, and Gabriel’s grin dropped.

“Big bro one and two are currently hatching their scheme to cross over. Think they sent some of Michael’s followers,” Gabriel said sarcastically, fingers making air quotes, “to search for the ingredients. Shouldn’t take them more than a day or two.” The archangel broke off here and became quiet as he looked at Sam. Sam shuddered and nodded, knowing full well how his time would be spent during those two days.

“Are you ok Gabe?” Sam attempted to stand to be able to walk over and check on him, but found his right ankle shackled. A length of chain long enough to allow him to stand and sit in place was attached to the wall, and Sam shook his leg testing the give. He sat back down when he realized there was no give.

“Yeah, Lucy and Mikey were thorough. I’m sorry Sam, I’m fine I just can’t find a way out of this for us. My brothers will drain me dry and you…well…” Gabe dropped off here and looked away from Sam.

“Gabe?” Gabriel looked up at Sam, eyes full of some emotion Sam couldn’t place.

“You know they mean to torture us Sam. Probably kill me after, but Lucifer…”

“I know, Gabe. I know.” Sam let out a breath and nodded his head. He had been surprised when he had woken up and wasn’t being tortured. Sam looked up and met Gabriel’s eyes,

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Gabriel arched a brow and gestured vaguely with his hands for Sam to fire away.

“Why did you cooperate? You had to have known what they would do. You could have left. Disappeared again or whatever you did last time. Hell, you could have waited it out and made your own portal back!” Sam was near to shouting by the end, his frustration with the archangel evident in his tone. Gabriel let out an annoyed sigh as he leaned back to rest his head against the wall, stretching out his legs in front of him to lay his shackled hands in his lap.

“I told you. I’m tired of running Sam. I’m tired of my brothers and their wars and their being complete dicks. I’m old Sam and I’m tired of being scared.” Sam contemplated Gabriel’s words, a frown on his face.

“But now, you’re stuck here with me about to be tortured! I wouldn’t have blamed you for running, this was a no-win situation, they’re gonna use you to open the portal Gabe!”

“They were gonna open that damn portal with or without me Sam! I stayed for you, you damn moose!” Sam winced at the loud tone in Gabriel’s voice and dropped his eyes, avoiding Gabriel’s gaze. The archangel gave a long-suffering sigh as he thumped his head against the wall. ‘Good one Gabe’ he thought as he watched Sam fiddle with his chain, quiet and tense.

“Look Sam, this is petty revenge. For siding with you and your brother.” Sam looked up at him then, his hazel eyes peeking from under his lashes.

“You knew they didn’t need you. Why, Gabe…”

“For you Sam, I couldn’t leave you to be tortured, not alone. I know what it’s like to be alone with your…own mind,” Gabriel said softly. Sam’s jaw dropped slightly in shock.

“You stayed for me?” Sam asked quietly.

“I owe you Sammy. I was in a dark place and you…you got me out. I followed you out of that place. I could see you in the darkness like a bright light at the end of the tunnel.” Gabriel was very pointedly not looking at Sam now, his gaze directed to the cell door to his left.

“Gabe,” and the archangel looked up at Sam, meeting his sad puppy eyes as they looked into Gabriel’s very core, “you know you don’t owe me anything, right? Please, promise me if you get the chance to leave you’ll take it.” Gabriel shook his head vehemently.

“No can-do Sam. You can bat those pretty lashes at someone else.” Gabriel grinned as Sam blushed at his words. Before he could argue, the cell door creaked open and Lucifer strolled in. Sam tense, his eyes wide as they followed the archangel as he crouched down in front of Sam.

“Hey Sammy!” Sam flinched away and attempted to melt into the wall behind him to try and get some distance from the being in front of him.

“Michael needs some info. You know about my bro, your bro…my son,” he growled lowly as he reached out to brush a lock of hair from Sam’s face, Sam twisted his head away, his eyes large with anger and fear. “Of course, I volunteered. Dad knows I missed you,” he huffed out as he leaned down and sniffed Sam’s hair, taking in the scent of his fear and anxiety, “Missed this. Missed us. You remember how it was bunk buddy? Just the two of us,” Lucifer sang out as he stood back up.

“Leave him alone Lucifer,” Gabriel said leaning forward from the wall.

“Wait your turn baby bro. You’re gonna be next.” Lucifer waggled his fingers at Gabriel with a smirk before turning back to Sam.

“I’m not telling you anything,” Sam hissed out, venom in his voice. Lucifer grinned at him then snapped his fingers and the end of Sam’s chain was in his hand. Lucifer tugged, and Sam found himself flat on his back being dragged out of the cell and down the hall. Sam clawed at the floor, fingers scrambling for purchase against the dirty cement floor. Gabriel tried to reach forward to grab Sam, but his chain allowed him to only brush his fingers before Lucifer dragged him out of the cell.

“Lucifer! Bring him back! Take me! Lucifer!” Lucifer paused with Sam still in the doorway.

“I’ll come back for you. Right now, I want some quiet time with Sammy.” Lucifer tugged hard on the chain and Sam lost what little grip he had. Sam met Gabriel’s eyes briefly, seeking some small comfort in his gold eyes before Lucifer slammed the door shut with a snap of his fingers. Sam closed his eyes as Gabriel’s yells echoed around him as he was dragged down the dimly lit hall.

Lucifer dragged him to an empty room, whistling as he manhandled Sam onto a small twin bed in the center of it. Sam struggled in his grip, but he was no match for the devil and soon found himself shackled wrist and ankle to the iron frames of the bed. He pulled and pulled on the chains, straining his muscles and eventually lay back on the rickety bed, panting in exhaustion. He took in his surroundings and realized the room was the spitting image of Bobby’s panic room.

“Nonononono,” Sam muttered as he looked around frantically and finally his gaze fell upon Lucifer grinning from the end of the bed.

“Oh yes Sammy,” Lucifer said as he snapped his fingers and a small bedside table appeared, full of sharp objects that Sam was very familiar with. ‘So, it will be pain today,’ Sam thought, his breath leaving him in quick shallow pants as he attempted to calm himself down. Lucifer clapped his hands together, making Sam jump.

“You ready to start Sammy? Good! Let’s get started.” Lucifer grabbed a small scalpel from the table and began to cut his clothes off. He always looked doing this himself, rather than just snapping them away. He liked to watch Sam squirm as he slowly revealed each piece of covered skin. By the time he had cut off the last of Sam’s clothes, Sam was resolutely staring at the ceiling, his naked body trembling from fear and cold. He was always cold when Lucifer was near him, naked or not. He closed his eyes and tensed up when he felt the Archangel’s hands stroking down his chest, wincing as he pressed on the occasional bruise. Sam fought back nausea as the hands traveled further down to palm his cock, laying soft between his thighs. He winced as Lucifer squeezed, just hard enough to hurt.

“You remember you belong to me Sam,” his voice low and his eyes dark as he drank in the emotions playing across Sam’s face. Fear. Anger. Shame. Always shame.

“Not my brother, not Castiel, and certainly not Gabriel. Now,” Lucifer let go of Sam who breathed a sigh of relief, “I guess I’ll have to drive that fact right back into that simple noggin of yours all over again Sammy. All that hard work for nothing.” He sighed in annoyance and then looked down back at Sam, eyes red and evil grin on his face.

“Now Sammy don’t forget to scream real loud. I want my little brother to hear every single one.” As Lucifer made his first cuts across Sam’s torso, peeling away his flesh from his muscle, Sam prayed. He prayed to whoever or whatever was listening for help. ‘Cas, Jack, Gabe! Please. Please, Dean please help me.’ Only two of them heard his prayer for help, and neither of them were in a position to help. They could only listen in horror as Sam began to scream.

 

 

 

 


	4. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how Dean and the gang are doing back at the bunker. Some interesting information comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Another chapter up! This story is seriously going so much farther than I had originally planned. Seven chapters written so far and not in end in sight yet. Please be patient with my updates. I like to write everything out then type it up so it can take some time. Please enjoy this update I should have another one up again soon. And once again thank you for your great comments and kudos!

Chapter 4

 

 

Dean stared at the empty spot where the portal had once been. Despite the couple dozens of people in the room, Dean could hear nothing. Nothing but the roaring sound of the blood rushing through his veins, his mind stuck on one thought.

“Where’s Sam?” Mary asked as she noticed her youngest was nowhere to be found. Dean turned to her, stuttering as he tried to find the words to explain what happened.

He’d been right behind Dean. They had planned to have Sam take care of Lucifer, like he wanted, and like a fool Dean had let him do it alone. He’d gone through the portal thinking Sam would be right behind him. He’d been so caught up in helping the refugees and Mom and Jack that he hadn’t noticed the portal closing until Rowena had called out.

“I can’t hold It any longer!” She collapsed on the table, exhausted, as the portal closed with a snap and everyone cheered until Jack spoke up,

“Dean? Where is Sam? Where is my father?” Dean knew where Lucifer was supposed to be, but a quick look around did not show Sam’s tall form anywhere. Jack looked up at Dean with fear in his eyes.

“Is he…are they still…?” Jack began to ask before Dean turned away, mind frantically replaying the last few minutes. Sam had been right behind him. He’d been…Dean’s eyes grew wide and unseeing as realization struck him. Somehow Sam had not made it through, he’d gotten stuck in apocalypse world.

“We left him…” Dean whispered to himself, but Jack heard him.

“You left him behind?” He yelled, the room grew silent as everyone turned to watch. Cas stepped forward and pulled Jack back from Dean, eyes worried as he placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“What happened? Was it Lucifer? Where’s Gabriel?” Castiel asked. Dean looked at him, eyes wide and bright green with unshed tears.

“Gabe…he, I’m sorry Cas he didn’t make it.” Castiel’s eyes closed momentarily as grief filled him and he nodded stiffly.

“I, Mom…Cas. Sam. He, he was right behind me,” Dean got out before his breath left me him. He could feel vomit start to rise in his throat. He’d left Sammy behind.

“Dean, it ok. It was an accident. We’ll get him back.” Mary crushed her son to her in a tight hug, she could feel his breath hitching as he held back sobs. Dean allowed his mother to hold him for a moment before he tore himself away from her, eyes bright with unshed tears as he ran his hands through his hair. He didn’t deserve comfort. How could she stand to touch him when he had killed her youngest son? He must have said this out loud because Castiel’s voice rang out, cutting sharply through his thoughts. Dean looked up at Cas to see a fierce look in his eyes, his mouth set in a grim line.

“Dean. You didn’t kill Sam.” Dean blinked back tears and his eyes grew cold.

“How do you know that? Huh?” Dean yelled. “For all we know Lucifer and Michael smote him down the minute I stepped through that portal.”

“We will go back and,” Dean cut him off with a bark of laughter.

“How Cas? How? Every freaking archangel here is dead! There’s no way to open that portal. If Sam’s alive he’s stuck there with Michael and…” Dean looked away, swallowing back his anger, and instead felt a jolt of fear run through him as he thought of who exactly his brother might be stuck with. Dean sat back down and felt himself begin to zone out, catching only bits of the conversation going on around him.

“Please…comfortable there’s plenty…”

“Tell the boy……and I’m sorry…”

“...check with you later…some time…”

“Dean. Dean? Dean!” Dean snapped back to awareness. The room was quiet and empty now except for Castiel, Jack, Mary and Rowena who was sitting at the table near the portal still. Dean looked up at Castiel, who was eyeing him, concern and sorrow in his blue eyes.

“Dean, we will get Sam back, but we have to rest. You have to rest.” Dean shook his head vehemently.

“No. No, not until I know that my brother is safe and here, with us.” Castiel sighed, but it was Mary who stepped forward again, wrapping soft arms around her eldest son. He let out a shuddering sigh as he let himself lean into the embrace this time.

“Dean, please. We’ll never find Sam if we’re dead on our feet.” Dean slowly nodded and got up, heading to his room, his face a mask of cold indifference. Mary watched until Dean was out of sight and turned back to Castiel and Jack who were attempting to comfort Rowena.

“I, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize Sam hadn’t come through. I thought…I tried to keep it open. I did!” The witch was near hysterics as she spoke to Castiel.

“Rowena, please. We never would have made it back if it had not been for you. Thank you,” Castiel said softly.

“But Sam, I left him with…with…” Rowena began to weep into her hands, unable to finish the sentence but they knew what she was trying to say. Mary brought the small red head into a soft hug, stroking her long hair as she softly shushed her.

“You saved us, and we will save Sam.” Castiel let out another sigh as he plopped down into a chair.

“The most important question being, how? Dean’s right. With no archangel, there can be no portal.

“I could try to open another portal?” Jack suggested, eyes wide as he looked to Castiel. The angel grimaced.

“That…is a possibility, but it would take time for you to control and learn to use your power without an anchor. Last time, you had someone to guide you into locating that world. This time there is nothing to help you find it again. It could take time. Time we may not have, time Sam may not have.” Jack nodded, a small frown on his face.

“Why would my father hurt Sam, Castiel?” Everyone froze at the mention of Lucifer. Mary helped Rowena up and started walking out of the room with her.

“I’ m going to help everyone get settled. Tomorrow, tomorrow we focus on finding my son,” Mary said steadily, her eyes hopeful and determined. Castiel nodded to her as Jack waved good night to Mary and Rowena. Rowena nodded back as she stumbled slightly, Mary there to steady her.

“Ok honey lets get you to bed.” The witch scowled slightly, but accepted the help, eyes drooping with fatigue.

“I’m over 400 years old I’ll have you know. You don’t have to baby me.” Mary smiled and ushered the red-haired witch out of the room, giving one last sorrow filled backward glance to Castiel and Jack. Once they were out of sight Jack turned back to Castiel.

“Well, why does everyone dislike my father? Why would he hurt Sam?” Castiel breathed deep before letting it out slowly. Sam should have been here to explain his relationship with Lucifer to Jack, not Castiel. Not after what he had allowed Lucifer to do, not after letting him out of the cage on purpose and allowing him to hurt his friends, to hurt Sam.

“Jack, your father, is not…good.”

“What do you mean? What does that mean?”

“Long before you were born, your father was the most beloved of archangels. Heaven loved him, god loved him, our brothers and sisters loved him. He was the host’s brightest light. But he became corrupted, and he…grew dark and evil. He corrupted the humans and waged war against our Father and the heavenly host. He became the patron of all things unholy in this world Jack. And our Father,” Castiel paused, throat clicking as he tried to swallow back bile, “he cast him into Hell. Locked him away, but it was too late, Lucifer had made his mark and when he tried to end this world Sam stopped him. A mere human, Jack you cannot imagine how miraculous and wonderful that was.” Castiel closed his eyes and tried to remember how it felt when he had been brought back to life and realized that they had won, at great cost but they had done it.

“How?”

“Love, Jack. Sam threw Lucifer back into Hell, but he too was dragged down. Your father,” Castiel looked Jack in the eyes, “he tortured Sam. For hundreds maybe thousands of years, nobody knows how time in the cage runs. But he hurt Sam, Jack. So much so that Sam is still scared of him to this day, though he does not show it and does not let it stop him from being who he is.” Castiel smiled at this last comment.

“My father did that?” Castiel nodded and his face fell as he saw Jack’s eyes. They were full of so much hurt and betrayal.

“But Sam…Sam is my friend. My family…” Jack could feel his grace lighting up in anger at the thought of someone hurting Sam. Sam, who had been nothing but good to him since the moment he was born.

“Castiel, we have to…” Castiel cut him off.

“Jack, please. I know you’re worried about Sam but its late and right now there is nothing further you can do. I will do some research on how you can control your powers to open the portal, but you must rest. We will speak in the morning.” Jack nodded and walked away towards his room, head hung low. Castiel sighed as he looked around the empty room, wondering where to start.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean couldn’t sleep. Images of his and Sam’s last moments together in the other world kept running through his mind. How could he have done it better? What had he done wrong? He’d been such a damn idiot. They had been so close, again. Dean closed his eyes and turned over to lay on his back. ‘Sammy I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.’ Unable to sleep, Dean rolled out of bed, looking at the time as he stood up. The clock read 3:45 am. He sighed as he made his way to the kitchen, hell bent on drinking himself to sleep. He was startled when he saw Castiel and Jack already there. The angel was trying to calm the younger man down.

“I saw him Castiel. He needs our help!”

“Everything ok?” Dean asked and let out an oomph when Jack threw himself at Dean, his fingers clenched tightly in Dean’s shirt/

“Dean! I saw him! I saw Sam!” Dean felt his legs wobble a little and he reached out to clutch Jack back instinctively. Sam was alive!

“Cas? Jack, how?” Dean was speechless, his mouth opening and closing but nothing more came out.

“Jack had a vision. He could hear Sam praying to him. I have no clue as to how he could hear his prayers form another universe. No angel is that powerful, Dean.” Jack turned to Castiel, stepping back from Dean slightly and letting go of his shirt.

“Gabriel told me we share a bond. He said Sam is in trouble, and its true I saw my father hurting Sam!” Castiel and Dean stood in shock until they responded at the same time.

“Gabriel is alive?”

“A bond?” Jack nodded. Dean pulled out a chair at the table and gestured for Jack and Castiel to sit next to him, his eyes wide.

“Jack tell us everything that happened in your vision.” Jack reached out with both hands to Dean and Castiel.

“It would be easier to show you.”

A bright light flashed and Dean and Castiel found themselves standing next to Jack in a circle around a small twin bed. Dean immediately recognized the room and the bed as he whirled around in to look.

“This is Bobby’s place?” Castiel shook his head.

“No. This is the other world. This room has been conjured up no doubt by my brother to torture Sam.” Dean clenched his teeth in anger. His brother hated this room, and it had hurt Dean each time he’d had to put his little brother in here. They all turned around as the door slammed open and Dean could barely contain his rage as Lucifer came in dragging a bleeding and bruised Sam Winchester.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled as he walked forward and right through his brother.

“Dean this is a memory. We are just reliving Jack’s vision.” Dean nodded tightly as he watched the devil shackle his pleading little brother to the small twin bed, his long legs hanging over the ends of the mattress. Kid was too tall, Dean thought, as he felt his stomach turn as Lucifer began to slice away his brother’s clothes, Sammy fighting and yelling all the while. He felt like he couldn’t look away as Lucifer began to carve into Sam, peeling off strips of skin from his chest. Dean heard Sam’s prayers for help echoing through the room like background noise as he lay screaming on the bed. Dean was startled as one moment he was watching Sam scream and the next he was in a small, dirty cell, and sitting against one wall was the archangel Gabriel, hands covering his ears as he curled himself into a small ball. Sam’s screams could be heard from down the hall and no doubt the archangel was trying to block out the sound. But a moment after they landed in the room his head shot up, amber eyes wide with shock.

“He is alive! How?” Castiel breathed out as he looked at his brother. Castiel had gone so long without another angel at his side, it had felt good to work with his brother, all of them together and he had mourned Gabriel’s death. He drew back from the archangel as he began to speak out loud.

“Kid? Jack? Can you hear me? I don’t know how you’re doing this. But I know you’re here, I can feel your bond with Sam, and I don’t know how but if you can hear me you have to let Cassie and Dean know that Sam is alive, and he needs your help, please.” Gabriel closed his eyes and bit his lip, no doubt hoping that Jack could hear him despite his knowledge to the contrary. A bright light flashed once more, and the trio found themselves back in the bunker once more. Jack removed his hands from Castiel and Dean’s foreheads and sat back in his chair in exhaustion. But this time, he had a determined look on his face as he spoke to Dean.

“I will find Sam and Gabriel and I will bring them back to us.” Dean looked at Jack before bringing the kid into a fierce hug, hands tight on his shoulder and back.

“No. We will bring them back together.”

 

 


	5. In-depth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Sam have a little chat. Gabriel and Lucifer join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Thanks for all the kind comments and kudos! Sorry this took so long but summer is a busy time for me. Lots of birthday, including mine! So lot's of family get together's means less time to type. I do have more chapters written its just a matter of getting them typed. I will try to update again this week if I can. Thank you all for being so patient. The story is going to take a dark turn here and the next chapter all tags will apply. Please keep that in mind as you read. Reminder that updates are sporadic and tags are updated as the story goes along as this is a WIP. Thank you for your support and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

 

Sam snapped awake with a gasp, his body arching up against his restraints as his lungs pulled in air. For a split-second Sam lay unaware of where he was, and then the last couple of days came flooding back to him in a rush. Apocalypse World. Dying. Lucifer and Michael.

Lucifer!

Sam eyed the room frantically, but the archangel was nowhere to be seen. After cutting Sam open and slicing his flesh off piece by piece he had been, fortunately, called away by Michael. With a whine that would have given a 5-year-old a run for their money, he had healed Sam, ‘I like a fresh canvas when I play Sam, you remember,’ and left him in the room alone. Even though not a scar had been left on him, not even a drop of blood, Sam still felt dirty, his skin crawled and he gulped back nausea as he realized he was still naked and chained to the bed.

He shook the chains a little, testing their give and after a bit lay still when realized they had none. Sam took deep breaths, trying to steady his nerves but the violation of his body was too fresh, and each breath he let out escaped as quiet sobs until he realized he was crying. He clenched his eyes shut and shouted in frustration, tears falling from his eyes and onto the thin pillow underneath him. He suddenly began to chuckle as he attempted to wipe away his tears on his bare shoulder. ‘He gave me a pillow…’

“Something funny Sam?” Sam startled and turned his head to see Michael standing in the entrance of the room. Sam resolutely turned away and looked up at the ceiling, eyes hard and blank. “I have nothing to say to you.” Michael chuckled as he approached the bed, head tilting as Sam immediately recoiled back as much as his restraints would let him. He continued to refuse to look at the archangel, even as Michael took a seat on the bed.

“My brother is fond of you.”

Sam barked out a laugh as he finally turned to look at the dark-skinned vessel Michael wore, his eyes traveling up to meet his dark brown gaze. “If this is how he shows fondness, I’d hate to see how he would treat me if he hated me.”

“Not Lucifer. Gabriel.” Sam tensed at the name of the youngest archangel. “Lucifer is obsessed with you. What he feels is not love but possessiveness. Greed, lust for you. I doubt he knows how to care for anyone but himself anymore.”

“Like you?” Sam spat as he glared at Michael. Michael’s eyes flashed with anger as he reached out and grabbed Sam by the neck, slowly starting to choke him. Sam gasped for air, his shackles rattling as he tried to reach the hand wrapped around his throat.

“Don’t misunderstand, boy,” Michael hissed, “Just because I do not care for you or the rest of your filthy kind does not mean I do not care for my brothers and sisters.” Michael released Sam and leaned back as Sam coughed and gasped for oxygen, his face and chest red from his struggles. Sam was still trying to catch his breath when he felt Michael’s hand on his chest, right where Lucifer had first started peeling away his skin.

“I don’t understand my brother’s fascination with you, Sam Winchester,” Michael said slowly as if deep in thought. “I don’t understand you. Perhaps a more in-depth look is required.” Before Sam could protest, Michael’s arm was forearm deep in Sam’s chest. Sam screamed, his whole body taut like a bow as he arched off the bed in pain. He could feel Michael grasping and palming his soul, the violation so intense Sam felt himself begin to black out. Michael suddenly pulled his arm back, his gaze confused and angry.

“Your soul…what have you done? How?” Sam’s eyes fluttered as he fought unconsciousness, straining to hear what Michael was saying. ‘What’s wrong with my soul?’ Castiel had ensured Sam that his soul was fine. Had Lucifer done something to him? He must have asked out loud because Michael looked at him and replied. “An excellent question Samuel, lets ask him. Brother.” Before the word had left his lips, Lucifer appeared in the room, eyes red and an annoyed look on his face.

“Mikey. We agreed no playing with my toys. Sam’s mine. I leave for five minutes and you’re already breaking him. That’s my job.” He grinned as he looked at Sam, who shuddered and turned away.

“Did you bond with him?” Lucifer, for once, looked genuinely taken aback. “Somebody bonded with Sam? Is it Castiel?”

“No. I thought maybe you what with your obsession with him, but I don’t recognize the grace flowing through him.” Lucifer’s jaw dropped as he looked down at Sam, who had been laying quietly in the hopes of avoiding further “in-depth” investigation. Lucifer pondered a moment before plunging his own hand into Sam’s chest. Sam had barely gasped to scream when the hand was gone. Lucifer looked at Sam with pure fury and something else Sam couldn’t quite place, something he wanted to call jealousy.

“It was Jack. He bonded with Sam.”

“A mate bond?” Michael inquired curiously. Lucifer shook his head.

“Familial. Daddy Sammy huh? First you steal my apocalypse, then my son?” Lucifer snarled down at Sam, the younger Winchester’s eyes wide with fear and disbelief. Before Lucifer could speak again, Michael interjected.

“Bring Gabriel here. I would like to speak with our baby brother.” Lucifer glared up at Michael, irritated at being interrupted but then snapped his fingers. Gabriel appeared next to Lucifer, a scowl on his face before he looked down at Sam. His face softened with relief at seeing Sam.

“Gabriel. I believe we owe you a chat, about choosing pets over your family?” Michael snarled as he flung Gabriel against the far wall of the room facing the twin bed. Gabriel glared back at Michael, the elder archangel’s powers holding his chained wrists above his head.

“Go ahead. Asmodeus tortured me for years, you already killed me, what more can you do to me?” Michael walked over to Gabriel and backhanded him, the blonde vessel’s head snapping to the side with the force of it.

“For your insolence. Now, as far as what I can do, I will do nothing.” A puzzled look crossed Gabriel’s face and he glanced over at Sam who was desperately trying to avoid a panic attack as Lucifer began to approach him once more. Gabriel’s gaze swung back to Michael, eyes pleading.

“Don’t. Michael please he has nothing…”

“He has everything to do with it!” Michael roared, his wings manifesting for a moment in his rage. Lucifer whistled in the immediate silence after, throwing Gabriel a look that clearly said, ‘you fucked up.’

“What’s so special about him? About any of them? That you would choose them over us, your family who raised you! They are nothing,” he spat as he looked to Sam who flinched away from his glare, “Insignificant apes who deny our Father’s existence and spoil his creation! And yet, you favor them.”

“You sound like Lucifer.” Gabriel said grudgingly, golden eyes wary as he looked between Sam and Michael.

“Aww Gabe, you say that like it’s a bad thing,” Lucifer said with a pout, his fingers running through Sam’s sweat soaked locks, chuckling when Sam tried to move his head away.

“Maybe, I do. Maybe…he was right about them.” Lucifer spun to look at his older brother, eyes wide with shock. “Seeing how far my brothers have fallen in this world and in yours, to fall from Heaven, to bind their grace…” Michael shook his head. “They are animals. It is sick. I need you to see how pathetic and weak they are Gabriel.” Michael nodded at Lucifer who grinned as he looked down at Sam.

“No,” Sam whispered. “Please, not with them here.” Tears began to escape Sam’s eyes as he recognized that look in Lucifer’s eyes, knew what the archangel had in store for him. Lucifer leaned down and caught a tear with his thumb, bringing it to his mouth for a taste. He sighed in pleasure and smiled at Sam almost fondly.

“Oh Sammy, still so sweet for me. Ready for round two?


	6. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finally gets to teach Sam and Gabriel a lesson. Michael tries to sway Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Here's another update for you. Lucifer and Michael show their evil here, and poor Sammy takes the brunt of it. Mind the tags please they are in full force on this chapter. Sorry it's so late I hope you guys enjoy! Hope to update soon :) Thank you for the kudos and comments please comment what you like what you don't like. I'm still working on my writing so any constructive criticism would be welcome! Or if you just wanna say hi drop a comment! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

 

Sam let out a sob as Lucifer pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips, already knowing what the devil had in store for him. He pulled on his restraints, voice pleading as the Devil laughed before slapping him hard enough to snap Sam’s head to the side, stunning him into silence.

“Lucifer, stop!” Gabriel yelled as he struggled in his angelic bonds, face twisted with rage. Michael leaned against the wall, watching his brother as he began to slide his hands down Sam’s body, his fingers clenching possessively when they reached slim hips. Sam began to struggle again, mind clearing from the daze Lucifer’s hit had put him in. Lucifer reached for Sam’s knees and wrenched them apart, shoving his hips between Sam’s legs. Lucifer stared down at Sam almost reverently, letting his hands caress the muscles and soft skin beneath him.

“Always been mine. It was always you, Sammy. Always,” he said softly, cooing into Sam’s ear as the younger Winchester shook his head, denials spilling from his mouth. Gabriel watched it all from his wall, eyes never straying as he took in every touch Lucifer lay on Sam’s skin, he could practically see the imprints his hands left behind, like brands showing the claim he had on the human. He drank it all in, searing it into his memory so that he could be sure to return touch for touch when it came time for Gabriel’s revenge.

Sam squirmed under Lucifer’s touch, his hands frantically pulling and tugging on his binds, pleas and denials falling from his mouth like rain. It had been easier to endure the pain of the torture earlier. Sam would go to a place deep inside his mind where he could watch his body be stabbed, skinned, and burned alive by Lucifer.

But when Lucifer did this, when he took Sam apart piece by piece with soft touches and sweet words, he broke down every single one of Sam’s defenses. Lucifer discovered Sam’s weakness early, his craving for affection and love. His time in the cage only enhanced his need for it as one of Lucifer’s favorite tortures was robbing Sam of all his senses for months, years, and then overloading him with pain and pleasure until Sam lost himself. Then, Lucifer would wipe him clean and start over from scratch.

“Michael, please. Don’t allow this. Our Father wouldn’t want…”

“Our Father? Is gone, Gabriel. Gone!” Michael yelled, making Lucifer pause and look up at them. “He left. He left us, he left the humans. He no longer cares for this world.”

“That may be true for your world, but not for mine,” Gabriel replied, his voice soft and eyes pleading with Michael. Michael’s eyes softened as he stared at his younger brother and he lifted his hand to cup his cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin of Gabriel’s face.

“Little brother. Still so much to learn. Let me show you how deep their corruption and perversion goes.” Michael snapped his fingers and Gabriel’s voice was silenced. He walked back to Lucifer and Sam and stood next to the bed, looking down at them as their show continued.  Lucifer had grown tired of watching his brothers and had returned his attentions back to the human beneath him.

Lucifer had finally gotten his belt and pants undone and was currently shushing Sam as he slowly began to push his hard cock inside him. Sam immediately tensed, a high whine leaving his throat as he could feel his skin stretching to its limit to accommodate the Devil. He flinched when he felt Lucifer spit on him, rubbing it inside him and on his own hard cock to allow for a smoother slide. The drag of Lucifer’s thick length inside Sam’s mostly dry passage was excruciating and Sam whimpered as he continued to push inside him until he was fully seated.

His eyes grew wide as Lucifer paused and allowed Sam to fully adjust to him. Lucifer groaned softly as he stared down at his vessel, feeling pleasure course through him as Sam clenched around him, his body trying to push him out. He pulled back out slowly until only the head of his cock was inside Sam. He chuckled as Sam sobbed, his legs scrambling as he attempted to try and push himself off Lucifer.

“Oh Sammy,” Lucifer sighed, “you remembered how much I love it when you squirm.” He rocked back inside, Sam’s clenching heat beckoning him back in. He was careful not to cause any extra pain, he wanted Sam to enjoy this. He wanted Sam and Gabriel to remember this lesson, especially Gabriel. Lucifer smirked as he locked eyes with his golden-haired brother, the look of pure anger on his face only making him harder.

“Please stop, please please don’t,” Sam begged, his body rocking forward with each thrust of Lucifer’s hips. Lucifer growled and dropped his gaze back down to Sam, his thrusts growing rougher until Sam was crying out with each one, tears falling as the Archangel’s thick length punched its way inside him.

“Don’t cry Sammy. I got you baby. Be a good little bitch for me,” Ignoring Sam’s pleas, the Devil wrapped his hand around Sam’s soft cock and began to stroke it, his grip a little too tight and rough to be entirely pleasurable. Sam screamed at the touch, thrashing and kicking to make Lucifer let go of him. The archangel just laughed and increased the speed of his strokes, hips moving a bit faster now.

A sound of disgust left Michael’s throat as he watched Sam start to get hard. He reached down and grabbed Sam by his hair and turned his head, forcing him to look at Gabriel who was practically feral in his rage, eyes glowing with his grace. Sam was hyperventilating, body tense and shaking as Lucifer continued his assault, his mouth leaving wet hickeys on Sam’s neck and chest. Gabriel could feel his emotions, the shame and pleasure and fear rolling through him. It made the archangel want to wrap the human in his wings and take him far away.

He tried to meet Sam’s eyes, wanted to tell him all that, but he had them tightly shut.

“Look at him Gabriel. Your little pet. So easily manipulated. Filthy. Dirty. Tainted. He calls to all these things like a flame calls to a moth. They are drawn to his corruption because they can sense his.” Sam tried to shake his head, crying out denials, but Michael held him fast in his grip. Sam kept his eyes clenched shut though, refusing to look at Gabriel still. He couldn’t bear to look at him while Lucifer was inside him, his hands and mouth and cock bringing Sam closer and closer to the edge.

“Look at me Sam,” Lucifer demanded, and Michael wrenched his head back forward, forcing him to face the devil once again.

“Open your eyes and LOOK AT ME!” Lucifer roared, and Sam’s eyes shot open, tears still spilling from them. Lucifer grinned down at him, his hand flying over Sam’s erect cock, and despite Sam’s will, he could feel his orgasm rising inside him.

“No,” Sam moaned out and with one final stroke he was coming, his cock spilling release over Lucifer’s fist. Lucifer groaned and let him go, both hands now on his hips, and began to thrust faster, his hands clenching hard enough that Sam could swear he was trying to tear into his flesh.

“Mine,” Lucifer growled as his hips stuttered to a halt and he came. Sam gasped at the feeling of the icy, cold ejaculate splashing against his swollen insides and then he began to scream as the pain turned hot and ran through his body. He began to burn, and the pain had him thrashing, his mind screaming for it to stop. He was on fire.

Michael let go of Sam as he began to scream, surprise etched on his face as the human began to thrash. Lucifer also backed away as Sam’s body glowed a bright gold before he finally grew still.

“You…you tried to bond with him?” Michael asked, incredulity lacing his tone. Lucifer looked puzzled as he pulled his pants back up eyeing his older brother.

“No?”

“Yes, you did you fool!” Your obsession has gone so far you don’t even realize it!” Michael hissed as he approached Sam’s now trembling and gasping form. The burning sensation had barely lasted a few seconds, but the pain from his recent rape still ran through his body and he was exhausted, his mind being pushed to its limits and his grip on consciousness was slowly fading.

His thoughts jumbled around as he tried to listen to Michael and Lucifer’s conversation. He couldn’t focus and instead his mind turned to Gabriel. He turned his head to look at the bound archangel and found a pair of gold eyes staring at him, full of sorrow and pity. He turned away from him, not able to hold his gaze. He had no business looking at someone so good and pure when he was so ugly and dirty.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his chest and looked up to see it was Michael’s. He looked up at the archangel, meeting his cold stare and knew what was going to happen next would end in pain.

“Please…” he whispered up at Michael, eyes blue with sorrow and pain. Michael just scoffed as he plunged his hand inside Sam’s chest, feeling for the grace in his soul. Sam screamed, his back arching and Gabriel watched as Sam fell unconscious. No, not unconscious, his eyes were still open but there were no signs of awareness. Michael pulled his hand out of Sam, turning a questioning gaze to Gabriel.

“What have you done Gabriel? Lucifer tried to bond with Sam and he rejected it, but you,” Michael chuckled, “you initiated one with him and he accepted it. Why did you not finish it? Like the abomination did.” Gabriel stood frozen, quiet and stunned. When had he done that? A bond? He’d just joined the Winchester brothers. He hadn’t had time to build any relationship at all much less…He paused in his thinking. He’d told Sam he’d followed him, like a light out of a tunnel. What if that had been literal? Could it have been Sam’s soul he followed out of the dark? Gabriel’s musings were interrupted by the snap of Michael’s fingers. Lucifer was looking Sam over, a frown on his face.

“Sam? Wake up Winchester!” but Sam had already checked out, the violation of his body and soul too much for his mind to handle. Lucifer sighed and waved his hand to unlock the chains around Sam’s wrists.

“Sammy?” Gabriel asked as he realized he could speak again. He gasped as Michael backhanded him.

“Quiet Gabriel. I’m so very disappointed in you.” Gabriel glared up at Michael, squirming away as Michael’s hands caressed his face and hair.

“Yeah well, what’s new? I’ve always been the disappointment,” he snarled.

“Lu, take your pet back to his cell then return here.”

“Excuse me since when were you the boss of me?” Michael turned away from Gabriel and waved his hand at Lucifer, throwing the archangel against the wall and pinning him there. He walked to Lucifer, a small smile on his face. He grabbed Lucifer by the neck and pulled him close to whisper in his ear

“Brother, did you forget? You are here by MY mercy. I could kill you now for your arrogance. Your life is mine. You do what I say.” Michael pulled back to look Lucifer in the eyes and Lucifer nodded, his face blank but his eyes red, revealing his true feelings. Michael released Lucifer and turned back to Gabriel.

“It seems this lesson was just the start Gabriel. Torturing your favorite pet was not enough,” Michael said as he backhanded his brother again. Gabriel coughed up blood as he turned his head back to meet his brother’s gaze.

“Michael please, don’t do this.” Gabriel begged, amber eyes pleading with his brother not to hurt him. Michael smiled sadly, confusing the younger archangel.

“Always had to learn the hard way brother.” Gabriel couldn’t hold back a whimper as Michael ran a hand through his tawny locks. Lucifer walked back into the room, closing the door behind him.

“So, Michael, what’s the plan?” Michael glanced up at Lucifer before turning his gaze back to Gabriel.

“It’s time to embrace the truth brothers. Father is gone. I will rule in his stead. Everything and everyone will now belong to me, including you.”

“No! This isn’t right! You can’t! Lucifer!” Gabriel turned to Lucifer, pleading even with the Devil to stop this madness. Lucifer looked just as shocked as Gabriel as he threw his hand sup in surrender.

“He’s the boss Gabe, you heard him.” Lucifer knew he had to bide his time. He would play Michael’s game, but he was still weak. He would need Jack’s help to overthrow his brother and kill him. Lucifer shook his head at Gabriel. He watched as Michael continued to speak to their younger brother.

“Lucifer does not care about you Gabriel, but I do. Join me willingly. Together we can conquer the humans and angels of your sinful world and teach them their place.” Gabriel shook his head at his brother, despair in his eyes as he looked upon his brothers.

“No Michael. It’s always been no, I choose them. Always.” For a moment Gabriel saw pain flash through Michael’s eyes, immediately replaced with anger.

“So be it little brother, you made your choice.”

 

 

 


	7. Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile back at the bunker...Much discussion is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another look at how the bunker gang is doing! Thank you all for the kind kudos and comments! Please feel free to keep letting me know your thoughts. As always all errors are my own and I will have another update for you soon! Thank you for reading :)

Chapter 7

 

 

Dean, Mary, and Castiel were already up and about when Jack came out of his room the morning after their return. Jack was the last to wake, his feelings and thought about the night before swimming through his head as he pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. 

Dean had ushered him to bed after Jack had shown him and Castiel his vision of Sam and Gabriel. Jack had chosen to stay in Sam's room since his was currently being occupied by a few of the refugees from the other world. Dean insisted it was only temporary, until they defeated Michael and they could go back, but Jack didn't care.

He hadn't had much time to personalize his room before everything happened, and now that he was back it felt...strange and unfamiliar. Empty and quiet. Offering it up had seemed logical since he did not really sleep anyway. But Dean insisted he needed a place to rest.

"Look Jack, please just, indulge me ok? Get some sleep buddy." Jack had nodded and made his way to the only place that was unoccupied in the bunker: Sam's room.

The minute he stepped through the door his grace sang inside him. Sam's presence was ingrained into the room, and Jack's grace recognized it and immediately reached out and wrapped itself around that presence, as if it could shelter Sam and keep him safe. Jack felt both joy and grief at being able to feel Sam so tangibly, even though he was so far away.

The bed had smelled like Sam and Jack had taken a deep breath before releasing a sob as he lay in the bed. He hadn't heard from Sam since his initial unintentional prayer, but he could feel him, could feel he was alive. 

Jack had lain in the bed attempting to pin down his bond with Sam, to get a better feel of how Sam was doing. He'd reached inside himself, his grace searching before he realized his mistake. He and Sam were not just connected, the bond had completely immersed his grace and soul with Sam's. He could feel their dual essence perfectly twined throughout, within, and around each other.

Jack had almost sobbed at the realization that he could feel Sam inside him, his pain and fear. He was in so much pain. Jack wanted nothing more but to wrap his arms around Sam and hold him close, hug his pain away.

Jack had lain awake all night enduring the echoes of pain he felt coming from Sam until it stopped. It had startled Jack, but he realized he must have passed out or fallen asleep as the bond was still intact. He closed off the bond to allow himself some time to rest before realizing it was way past time to get up. 

After getting dressed Jack made his way out of the room to the main room, following the sounds of friendly chatter and small laughter. Everyone seemed to be in the middle of eating breakfast; bowls and plates half full of scrambled eggs and bacon and hash browns. The smell of coffee permeated the room and Jack took a deep breath of it as he headed towards the table.

The refugees were talking amongst themselves, standing in small circles or sitting on the floor in groups while they ate. Castiel and Mary were at the table speaking to each other quietly whole Bobby and Dean seemed to be looking at a map that was spread out under empty plates and bowls.

Jack grabbed a bowl of food before sitting down across from Mary and Castiel who both greeted him warmly with bright smiles. Dean gave a gruff 'morning while Bobby merely grunted as he took a sip of coffee.

"Jack, I wanted to speak with you about the bond Gabriel mentioned," Castiel said as Jack took a bite of bacon.

"Yes. I want to understand it more. I spent all night trying to study the bond. Sam is so scared and I so much pain; please, I want to help him." Castiel’s face grew worried and he looked to Mary whose own face was now ashen, eyes full of grief.

“Can you show me, Jack? Where you and Sam are connected?” Jack nodded and reached inside himself activating the bond, but this time he brought Castiel with him with a touch of his fingers to the angel’s forehead. Castiel’s jaw dropped as he felt and saw the bond inside Jack, could feel Sam’s sorrow and fear. Mary leaned forward as she watched Jack and Castiel. Jack watched Castiel, searching for answers in the angel’s eyes. Castiel brought his hand up to move Jack’s away from him gently, his expression stunned.

“Jack…I’ve never seen a bond like this before. This is so much deeper than a simple connection. You bound yourself into Sam’s very soul, and his to yours and your grace. How long have you been able to feel Sam?” Jack glanced nervously at Dean, who was now watching the exchange carefully, before looking back at Castiel.

“What do you mean? Is that bad?” Mary asked, concern in her eyes.

“What? What’s bad?” Dean has finished strategizing with Bobby and now sat down next to Jack. Bobby gathered up the refugees, ushering them out of the room to allow the group to talk. The group gave small waves to the parting crowd of people who gave good natured ‘thank you’s’ and ‘see you later’s’ as they left. They all turned back to each other when the last person walked out, eager to get back to their discussion.

“Well, what’d I miss?” Dean asked expectantly.

“Mary is concerned about my bond with Sam.”

“Mom, I mean, Sam and Jack got real close after Jack’s mom…” Dean stuttered out before Castiel cut him off.

“No Dean, their angelic bond. They do not just have a connection; Sam’s soul and Jack’s own, along with his grace, have been inextricably linked together.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Castiel sighed as he tried to find the words to explain.

“Angels are not like humans when it comes to relationships. All angels are connected on a level, our grace binds us to each other on a very basic level. It is rare that we form individual relationships outside of the entire host. And I have never seen a bond between a human and an angel, much less a Nephilim. Relationships with humans are forbidden and forming a bond with a human would be…,” Castiel shook his head in disbelief.

 “It’s unheard of. Bonds are…everlasting, infinite as the stars. It connects the two beings on an intimate level. For all intents and purposes, Jack and Sam have become part of each other now, soul to soul and grace.” Dean held up his hand, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Wait, wait, what are you saying? How did this happen? When?!” Castiel shrugged and then looked to Jack.

“Jack?” Three sets of eyes turned to Jack who was currently frowning down at the table, eyes closed in concentration as he went through each moment he and Sam had had together.

He remembered his first moments in this world, after leaving the safety and comfort of his mother’s womb. Sam Winchester had been the first person he’d lain eyes on. He had thought he was his father before Sam had set him straight. He remembered Sam teaching him how to control his powers, comforting him in the aftermath of Dean’s rage, telling him he was worth it. Sam. Sam. Sam. Jack looked back up at the group, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

“I think it’s always been there because he has always been there. I believe last night though, that vision. I just, I wanted him back so much. I think last night was when it all fell into place. I love him, Castiel.” Castiel smiled at Jack, reaching across the table and clasping his hand on Jack’s own.

“The feeling is mutual. A bond cannot be one sided, both must feel the same way about each other.”

“Whoa so wait, what, are Sam and Jack…?” Dean’s eyebrows were high on his forehead, gaze darting between Jack and Castiel and Mary.

“No, their bond is more… familial? Like one might share with their parents or siblings., they are essentially family now. A Nephilim and a human…” Castiel shook his head, a rueful grin on his face.

“What about Sam? How’s this gonna affect him? He gonna sprout wings and a halo or what?” Dean asked. Castiel rolled his eyes but before he could answer Jack began to scream, his grace shining from his normally blue eye. He clutched the table in front of him as pain shot through his chest.

“Jack, what’s wrong?” Mary asked tone frantic as she jumped up from her chair and went to kneel next to Jack, Castiel right behind her.

“Sam!” Jack gasped as he attempted to claw into his chest. He was burning, he could feel his very soul burning. Just as Dean and Cas grabbed his arms to stop him from hurting himself, he fainted, eyes shut and face pale.

“Jack! Cas! Cas, what’s wrong with him?” Castiel placed a shaky palm to Jack’s forehead, his grace flowing through the young man as he searched for the cause of his pain. He shook his head as he removed his hand and looked up at Dean, blue eyes wide with worry.

“I can’t sense anything wrong.” Castiel flinched back as Jack gasped awake, breath leaving him in harsh pants as he clutched his chest.

“Jack, are you ok? What happened?” Mary asked as she cupped his face, her eyes taking in Jack’s haggard appearance.

“Sam…I could feel…Like someone had set my insides on fire. It burned, I burned, we burned,” Jack’s breath hitched with pain as he attempted to calm down and collect his thoughts. Mary looked up at Dean and Castiel, a question in her eyes.

“Someone must have tried to bond with Sam against his will. That cannot happen, the bond requires consent on all sides. The pain you felt was him, and you, rejecting the bond.”

“Lucifer,” Dean growled. Castiel nodded gravely.

“Yes, he would be the main suspect. Gabriel would not hurt Sam, and Michael would never bond with a human. Lucifer has always had and an unnatural obsession with Sam that goes far beyond his attachment to him as his vessel.” Dean scowled as he listened to Castiel.

“Yeah well, after we rescue Sammy and Gabe, his wings will be the first on the pit.” Mary stroked Jack’s hair back as she rubbed his back, looking up at Castiel.

“If a bond can’t be created without consent, how did Sam and Jack do it? Sam is in another world and Jack never asked him.”

“I believe that Sam did, when he reciprocated the love Jack felt for Sam. That and his prayer to Jack cemented the bond that Jack started when he was born. Jack’s grace reached out to Sam, and Sam responded in the purest way possible, with his very own soul.” Dean and Mary sat stunned as they took in everything Castiel had told them so far. It was quite a lot and there were still so many questions unanswered. Dean asked the first one that came to his mind.

“Well, can we break it?” Jack’s eyes grew wide as he looked at first Mary, then Dean and Castiel when he realized what Dean was implying. He wanted to break their bond, he wanted to take Sam away from him.

“No! Please! I promise, I wont hurt Sam. I could never…Castiel?” Jack pleaded, blue eyes brimming with tears. Castiel looked at Dean, face serious and conflicted.

“Dean…breaking an angelic bond is forbidden. It’s practically impossible and we have no idea how it could affect them,” he said grimly “It could possibly destroy them to do it. Besides, this could possibly be a good thing.” Dean scoffed as he leaned back in his chair, a tired look on his face and in his eyes.

“Oh really?” He asked sarcastically. “How?”

“We now have a way to guide Jack to the other world.” Mary gasped.

“Of course.” She breathed out, a hopeful smile on her face. Castiel nodded at her.

“Yes, we have a way to open another portal.”

 

 

 


End file.
